


torture this sweet

by lvecean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Keithtober 2019, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Soft Keith (Voltron), soft everyone tbh, sort of....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/pseuds/lvecean
Summary: Keith had questions.A few of them, actually.But the biggest one; why?
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), background Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	torture this sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orlalalando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlalalando/gifts).

> hey you <3  
i was added to the softest gc ever (ily guys) and we did a small exchange thingy sooo this is my gift for brocco <33 thanks for the amazing prompt!! i've always been thinking abt writing klunk one day and now i had the perfect excuse to set my other kl stories aside and just DO IT 
> 
> quick note; i've never written polyamorous relationships before so this might not be as good as other klunk stories but y'know. i had fun and i hope you'll have too <3

_ for brocco <3 _

_ prompt; klunk _

  * ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ this is already bigger than love. than you. than me. than us.☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Keith had questions.

A few of them, actually.

But the biggest one; _ why? _

_ Why _ were they walking around in the mud, when it was cold outside and the sun had already gone down and everything was ten times more uncomfortable, when they _ could also _ be sitting inside, warm cup of tea in their hands, snuggling (or, uhh, just sitting) like _ normal people. _

But, _ no _ , Lance and Pidge had _ insisted _ they do something “fun and scary” on Halloween eve. 

So far, it had been more of the “scary”, nothing of the “fun” part, and an increasing amount of “uncomfortable”. 

And Keith was not having it. Even Hunk’s brown eyes and warm hands couldn’t make him ignore the cold mud that had seeped through his jeans above his boots from Pidge’s splashing fifteen minutes ago. He’d started regretting his choice of costume about twenty minutes ago, when the big hat that kept falling in front of his eyes got annoying to push back up, and the bindings around his wrist had started to itch instead of keeping his hands warm. He just wanted to brush out the little braids Allura had woven into his hair and put on his comfortable fingerless gloves again. 

It didn’t matter that Lance had actually fallen silent at the sight of the little moon drawn between Keith’s eyes, and the stars on either sides of his eyes and on the top of his cheekbones. And it didn’t matter that Hunk’s cheeks had darkened significantly at the oversized lavender sweater he’d worn, that matched his dark purple cloak and the violet gems that hung from his neck and ears. 

(—maybe. Maybe it did matter. A bit.)

The costume had been Allura’s idea, and Lance and Hunk’s reactions had been worth the time it had taken him to dress up, but even those weren’t enough to mask the discomfort at having to carry the bottom of his cloak so it wouldn’t be ruined beyond prepare by the mud.

“Are you sure we have to take a right here?” 

Keith slowly zoned back into the conversation. 

“_ No _. It’s a maze. That’s the whole point,” Lance threw his hands up in the air and shot an exasperated look up to the moon. As if she could float down to help them out of the maze. The fangs that he’d attached to his canines glimmered in the starlight, and Keith couldn’t help but wonder at the realness of them. 

To his left, Hunk murmured something neither Lance nor Keith could catch. Keith just tightened his hold on Hunk’s right bicep and focussed on steering away from the worst puddles. 

Lance had been unusually snappy the entire night. From the moment they’d all clambered into the backseat of Shiro’s van, the corners of his mouth had been turned down. Keith didn’t understand. The boy had gotten the front seat, while Keith and Hunk had been squished in the back with Pidge, resulting in Keith having to sit on Hunk’s lap. 

(For Keith, it had been both torture and sweet bliss.)

One thing Keith knew for sure; next year, Pidge was _ not _ going to be in charge of Halloween plans. 

He sighed, looking up at the dark sky wistfully, if only he’d been smart like Allura and passed on the opportunity to get lost in a maze in the dark on a cold Thursday night.

But, when faced with both Hunk _ and _ Lance’s brown puppy dog eyes…. Well. Who could blame him? 

“I mean, we have to be getting close. How big can this maze really be, right?” Hunk was really the only one still actively trying to keep their spirits up. 

Keith sighed and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. No one that’s ever met him would describe him as a touchy-feely kind of person, but with Hunk everything was just so _ easy _ . So comforting and warm and soft and _ easy _. That’s what made it so easy to fall for him. 

Lance was— A whole different story.

That boy was a whirlwind of emotions and feelings and thoughts and words. He was a lot, but not _ too much _. He was a lot, but that’s what made Keith love him. His jokes and laughter, and all the different smiles he had to give. 

Everything about these boys — from their electric energy to soft late night conversations — made his palms sweat and heart race.

He was just— _ so gone _, it honestly wasn’t even funny anymore.

Keith sighed as they turned another corner. “Lance,” he said, without taking his eyes off the dirt, “can’t we just go home and… I don’t know, watch a horror movie?” 

He looked up just in time to catch the intrigued look Lance shot at him from the corner of his eye. But Lance quickly turned his head around again, only to throw it back and let out an exasperated groan. As if the idea alone pained him. 

Keith raised his eyebrows and looked at Hunk, what had that look been all about then? Hunk only offered a shrug. 

Lance sighed dramatically again, before promptly turning around (and causing a small wave of mud to flair up behind him) and grumbling, “Fine. We’ll go home and watch a horror movie with some hot chocolate and popcorn and those chocolate chip cookies if you guys want to.” 

Hunk raised his eyebrows. Lance seemed to have an awfully detailed plan in his head for someone who had only three second prior been groaning and sighing in complaint. But Keith just shot him a look, urging him to stay silent and just let Lance act like this. As long as it got Keith away from this mud pool, he was happy. 

They called Pidge, Matt, Adam and Shiro — with whom they’d entered the maze, but had quickly lost as Lance had ran off, dragging Keith and thus Hunk with him — to tell them they were done and wanted to go home. Adam, when he picked up, sighed with relief and promised to meet at the beginning of the maze over the sound of three whining children in the background. 

They followed the signs that lead them back to the beginning, and only had to wait for a few minutes before the other four emerged. 

“So that was fun!” Shiro said, sounding like he genuinely found being permanently lost, surrounded by six feet tall bushes and covered in mud to be a pleasant way to spend one’s spare time. 

Adam, to his credit, didn’t break up with his boyfriend right then and there, as much as his look might’ve suggested it. As it was, he just shot his eyes up to the sky for a second and murmured something (Keith was half convinced he was cursing someone and reminded himself once again not to get on Adam’s bad side). 

Half of the groups (Pidge, Matt and Lance) loudly agreed with Shiro and the four started talking about adable boobytraps and how they’d make the whole experience more exciting. The other half (Hunk, Adam and Keith) politely kept their mouths shut and climbed into the car. 

The car ride home was, arguably, one of the most eventful ones Keith had had in a while. They didn’t crash, nor did anyone puke, and Shiro didn’t even insist on playing his Bach (though Keith didn’t hate it half as much as he always claimed), something _ worse _ was happening. 

Something that had Keith’s heart beating violently against his chest, and his palms turning sweaty. A flush had crept up his face and settled high on his cheeks and ears and his skin seemed more sensitive than ever. 

Shiro shot more than one smirk over his shoulder, eyes flitting between Keith and the two boys he was sandwiched in between. 

Keith, for his part, just glowered and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He’d never known torture to be this sweet. Hunk was pressed to his right — their sides touching from shoulder to knee — and Keith couldn’t help but lean into the comforting warmth a bit more than he would with normal friends. Lance, on the other side of him, kept finding excuses to lean forward into Keith’s space — pressing his broad shoulders into Keith’s face or bracketing him with one hand on the back of Keith’s seat, and the other on Shiro’s. Not that Keith was complaining about his proximity to either of them. In fact, he could barely resist nuzzling into Lance’s neck when the boy got too close, or twining his fingers with Hunk’s where they rested on the boy’s thighs. 

It was— 

_ Something _.

“Could you drop us off at our apartment?” Lance asked, leaning forward to talk to Shiro in the driver’s seat. And even though Keith had been _ there _ when the plan to watch a movie had been formed, he still felt his cheeks flush.

Shiro glanced in the mirror, his eyes briefly met Keith’s where he was half hidden behind Lance, before he smiled evilly and turned his gaze back onto the road. “Who’s us?” he said after a telling pause. 

Lance, still leaning forward and into Keith’s space, released his hold on Adam’s seat and turned back to look at Hunk and Keith, who were both staring at him with big eyes but neither was prepared for the teasing about to follow. “Uhh,” Lance said, “Hunk, Keith and… me?” He winced as Shiro gasped loudly. _ Sorry, _ he mouthed, but the damage was already done.

“Oh?” Shiro said, barely able to talk through his shit-eating grin. “And what kind of exciting things are taking place at your apartment that you decided to invite _ Keith _.” 

And Keith, despite being high on whatever delicious cologne Lance had decided to wear this morning, could still sense a brotherly joke at his expense. “Shut up, Shiro,” he muttered, not even half as viciously as he would have liked. 

Shiro just smirked 

Hunk cleared his throat next to him, thumbs twiddling as he sat up straighter. “We’re just gonna watch a movie.” 

Keith had half expected him to add a “sir” to the end of that sentence.

“A movie?” Shiro continued, as if he was completely unaware of the two boys in the back that had just broken out in nervous sweat. “I love movies! Let’s all-” 

But before he could finish his, undoubtedly, _ groundbreaking _ plan, Adam put a hand on his forearm and shushed him with one meaningful glance. “Of course we can, Lance. Ignore this moron.” 

Keith vowed to never refuse anything Adam asked of him ever again. He seriously owed that guy. 

And so, five minutes later, the three barreled out of the car to the holloring of Shiro, Pidge and Matt. A last “use protection!” reached them right before they closed the door and Keith kind of wanted to chase the disappearing car and threaten its occupants. 

As it was, he just turned around, smiled awkwardly up at his two— friends? Dates? Was this a date? 

“So,” Lance said, rocking back on his heels with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. “Let’s go inside?” 

It was twenty minutes later, that the three boys were seated on the small couch — it was more of a loveseat, really — and Lance was starting up Netflix. Hunk had made them hot chocolate and, after being subjected to Keith’s pout and mumbling something about not being responsible for any lactose-induced damage, handed Keith a mug full of milky sweetness too. 

And that’s how Keith found himself sitting between Lance and Hunk — two of the most beautiful boys he’d ever met — sipping from his sinful sweetness and listening to the two boys sing along to the _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ soundtrack. 

Thirty minutes into the movie and his eyes started to droop — since when had eyelids been this heavy? He tried to keep them open, he really did, but fighting against a tiredness that had slowly been building up the entire week quickly proved to be futile. 

It was so easy to let the comforting atmosphere wrap him up and drag him into sleep’s warm embrace. 

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed when he heard soft conversation sift through the deep dreamless slumber he’d slipped into. Whispered words being exchanged next to him.

_ “You gotta be honest with me.” _

_ “Have I ever lied to you?” _

_ “Do you… Do you like him?” _

_ “Yeah. I guess.” _

_ “You guess?” _

_ “I- I’m sorry. I know you’re probably not into the whole polyamorous thing but-” _

_ “No! Lance, I am. I’ve been thinking about it.” _

This had Keith’s eyes shooting open, his heart hammering in his chest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, unaware of the scared looks Lance and Hunk shot at him from their places on the floor in front of him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Keith’s voice was croaky and rough from the less than satisfying nap. 

Hunk and Lance shot each other a look. The room suddenly felt a lot more awkward than it did before he fell asleep. “Um,” Hunk started. He was fumbling with his fingers, and a dark blush colored his cheeks red. It was only when Lance reached out and grabbed his hand that he calmed down. A watery smile broke through and Keith’s heart was hammering in his chest.

Was this—?

Were they—?

“We were talking about how we both like you. And,” Lance shot a soft look at Hunk. Brown eyes crinkling at the edges and lips curled up in the softes smile. Keith was still stuck on the sight of the two of them holding hands. “And, we both… like you too.” 

Hunk was biting his lip, and Keith was embarrassed to say his first thought was _ I want to do that _. 

It wasn’t his fault his brain was short circuiting. _ Both _ of his crushes were confessing to him. That was two more confessions than he’d ever thought he’d get. 

“Oh,” he said, cheeks burning. He might…. He might start crying.

“No, no,” Lance dove forward and squatted down next to the couch Keith was still half laying on. “Keith, ba-” His cheeks flushed. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” He reached up with the sleeves of his sweater and wiped away the tears on Keith’s cheeks. 

Hunk took a seat next to Keith on the couch and placed a hand on his knee (his skin burned). “Are you okay?” He asked, all soft and worried and loving and _ fuck _. Keith really wasn’t going to survive this, huh?

“I just… I like you too,” he mumbled, sniffling as he looked up through his sticky lashes. “Both of you. A lot.” He bit his lip, the movement immediately drawing Lance’s attention.

Lance was the first to move forward and press his lips to Keith. He cupped his jaw and stroked his cheeks with his thumb. It was soft, but _ needy _. Full of an impatience that Keith was sure he mirrored. When they separated Keith was panting, vision still blurry but unable to stop smiling.

Hunk had moved closer and now had one hand on the back of Keith’s neck. “You two are so cute,” he groaned. 

“Not cuter than _ you _.” Lance smirked and turned to press his lips to Hunk’s. 

The two sighed, and Keith’s heart jumped in his chest at the sight of the most important people in his life _ kissing _ each other. It was more than a dream come true. 

When he deemed the kiss to have gone of for long enough, he made a small noise in the back of his throat and tugged on Hunk’s sleeve. “When is it my turn?” he asked, making sure to pout and huff. 

Hunk smile. “Right now,” he said, right before his eyes dipped to Keith’s lips and he leaned in close — _ so close. _

Kissing Hunk felt like coming home after a long day at work. Felt like the first bite of a delicious chocolate cake. Like wrapping yourself up in a warm, fuzzy blanket and wrap your hands around a warm cup of tea. Soft, comforting, and familiar in the most thrilling way. 

The two separated and the silence that fell was full of excitement, of possibilities and unexplored futures. Of _ will be. _

But first, before they explored all of those possibilities and lived all of those futures, they huddled close together. Built a small forte of blankets on Lance’s bed and fell asleep together. Keith squished between them, snug against Hunk’s chest and Lance’s back, breathing in their collective scent as they dozed. He was vaguely aware of Hunk drawing soothing patterns on the side of his arm, too far gone to react. 

How his life had become such a sweet dream, he wasn’t sure. But he did know one thing; he never wanted to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's a wrap!! lemme know what you thought in the comments?  
thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> quote inspired by [bigger than love](https://youtu.be/oN8vVY6TGFQ) by oh wonder


End file.
